


Element większej całości

by Esomi



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers are recruiting, Daredevil Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esomi/pseuds/Esomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– „Sprawiedliwość”, to słowo klucz, panie Fury – odparł Matt ze sztuczną uprzejmością – Bycie „Mścicielem”, to nie to samo, co bycie bohaterem. / Bez spoilerów do Age of Ultron, spoilery do całego Daredevila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Element większej całości

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na akcję "Promptożercy" na mirriel do promptu My-chan. Betowała Pantera.

1.

Hell’s Kitchen rozbrzmiewało tysiącem głosów. Na trzydziestej piątej, w mieszkaniu na szóstym piętrze płakała kobieta. Czkała lekko przez łzy, odtwarzając raz za razem wiadomość nagraną na automatycznej sekretarce, pozostawianą przez młodego mężczyznę. Tłumaczył, dlaczego odszedł. Z każdym oddechem jej płacz stawał się coraz bardziej ochrypły, coraz bardziej przepełniony rezygnacją. Zaciskała pięści. Paznokcie wbijały się w dłonie z miękkim, nieprzyjemnym odgłosem. Dwa piętra niżej jej sąsiad oglądał mecz na starym, trzeszczącym telewizorze. Transmisja miała lekkie opóźnienie w stosunku do tej odbieranej na czterdziestej. Okrzyki podniecenia widzów roznosiły się po Hell’s Kitchen tworząc zadziwiający, baseballowy kanon. Gdzieniegdzie grupki pijanych imprezowiczów przemykały ze śmiechem, z krwią głośno pulsującą w żyłach, z sercami bijącymi szybkim staccato.

Nagle jego uwagę zwróciły kroki na schodach przeciwpożarowych. Ktoś wspinał się na dach. Matt zaczął nasłuchiwać. Sądząc po rytmie oddechu i odstępie, w jakim stawiał kroki, był to mężczyzna po czterdziestce, w dobrej formie, choć niedawno odniósł dotkliwe rany. Wciąż znajdował się poza zasięgiem słuchu przeciętnego człowieka, gdy zatrzymał się, by chwilę odpocząć.

– Daredevil. – powiedział. – Obiecująca ksywka.

Matt drgnął na dźwięk tego głosu i natychmiast ponownie zastygł w bezruchu, próbując wybadać intencje obcego, który z powrotem podjął wspinaczkę po schodach. Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach stanął dokładnie za nim. Był dość wysoki, miał skórzany płaszcz, a tembr głosu wskazywał na kogoś o przeszkoleniu wojskowym albo może na tajnego agenta. Matt powoli odwrócił się przodem do obcego.

– Nic nie powiesz? – Po tonie jego głosu poznał, że mężczyzna uśmiechnął się cynicznie. – Nie musisz udawać, że mnie nie słyszałeś.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał Matt, starając się zamaskować niepokój. Nieznajomy nie brzmiał jakby się bał. Jego serce biło spokojnym rytmem i niewiele dało się z niego wyczytać. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że tacy zawsze byli najbardziej niebezpieczni.

– Odwaliłeś tutaj kawał niezłej roboty – oświadczył obcy zamiast odpowiedzi, szerokim gestem ręki wskazując na pogrążone w zwykłych odgłosach spokojnej nocy miasto. – Oczywiście, poszłoby ci lepiej, gdybyś nie próbował zrobić tego w pojedynkę. Ale to wciąż imponujące osiągnięcie.

– Kim jesteś? – powtórzył Matt, niemal niedostrzegalnie zmieniając pozycję ciała na obronną.

– I do tego ostrożny. Naprawdę, nie uwierzyłbyś z jakimi imbecylami mam do czynienia na co dzień. Choć może powinienem ich raczej zareklamować. – Nieznajomy prychnął lekko z niechęcią. – Nick Fury. Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą o inicjatywie „Avengersi”.

Matt zamarł na chwilę, po czym wybuchnął krótkim, choć szczerym śmiechem.

– Avengersi? Ci od kosmitów i szalonego nordyckiego boga z rogami? Pociski nuklearne w kosmosie, czerwone zbroje i te sprawy? Poważnie? – Matt uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wiedział, że cały Nowy Jork zainteresował się Diabłem z Hell’s Kitchen, ale nigdy nie sądził, że przez to nagle znajdzie się w grupie kandydatów na „najwspanialszych bohaterów na Ziemi”.

– Cudownie. Widzę, że trafiłem na antyfana. Gdyby nie oni, nie byłoby tego miasta. Prawdopodobnie całej planety.

– Gdyby nie tacy jak oni, nie byłoby takich zagrożeń – warknął Matt, poważniejąc. – Gdybyśmy wszyscy zajęli się walką o to, co jest nasze i co jest nam bliskie, a nie stawianiem się ponad prawem i innymi...

– Jesteś facetem w masce, który obija mordy w imię własnej, prywatnej sprawiedliwości – przerwał mu Fury. – Może i masz mniejsze rogi niż Loki, ale jak dla mnie, jesteś na dobrej drodze, żeby niczym nie różnić się od gości, którzy noszą błyszczące zbroje i wymachują magicznymi młotami.

– „Sprawiedliwość”, to słowo klucz, panie Fury – odparł Matt ze sztuczną uprzejmością – Bycie „Mścicielem”, to nie to samo, co bycie bohaterem.

Obrócił się na pięcie, przeskoczył saltem na dach budynku obok i skierował się w stronę Central Parku.

– Pierdolony akrobata – mruknął pod nosem Fury, gdy Matt przebiegał na czwarty dach.

Diabeł z Hell’s Kitchen tylko przelotnie się uśmiechnął.

 

2.

– Będę się zbierał – mruknął Matt. – Już strasznie późno.

– Strasznie? Strasznie? – oburzył się Foggy, wymachując rękami i prawie przewracając w połowie pustą butelkę. – Jest pierwsza w nocy! – zniżył głos. – Nie mów nawet, że zasuwasz znowu walczyć z przestępcami, bo odkąd Fisk siedzi, całe Hell’s Kitchen jest grzeczne jak ja w podstawówce!

Matt uśmiechnął się ciepło do przyjaciela.

– Nie, nie. Ale jutro mamy klienta i biorąc pod uwagę, że to pierwszy klient od tygodnia, dobrze byłoby, żeby jego prawnicy nie wydzielali woni alkoholu.

– No szlag by to trafił! Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że moja mama zawsze chciała, żebym został rzeźnikiem? Rzeźnicy na pewno nie muszą martwić się o pozory.

Matt roześmiał się, poklepując Foggy’ego po ramieniu.

– Co jest, Matt, już lecisz? – zapytała Karen, siadając przy ich stoliku.

– Matt najwyraźniej jest odpowiedzialnym prawnikiem – odparł Foggy z teatralnym oburzeniem. – To, że on może wyczuć zapach alkoholu albo, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy...

– Foggy – mruknął Matt ostrzegawczo.

Mężczyzna zakołysał się lekko na stołku.

– Yhm, tak. Właśnie. My tu sobie z Karen skończymy butelkę, a ty bądź odpowiedzialny za nas troje, partnerze – powiedział przepraszająco.

Matt krótko zamachał przyjaciołom na pożegnanie i z laską w prawej ręce wyszedł z knajpy. Nie pił dużo alkoholu, głównie dlatego, że pijacki helikopter był naprawdę tragiczny w połączeniu z jego zmysłami. Trudno było mu obiektywnie powiedzieć czy gorszy niż dla innych; przed wypadkiem nigdy nie wypił dużo, ale mógł się założyć, że gdy wyostrzone do granic wytrzymałości zmysły zaczynały odbierać otoczenie jako masę natrętnych, kręcących się dookoła płonących robali, było to bardziej niepokojące, niż niestabilny grunt.

Chwilę później dziękował Bogu, że skończył tylko na dwóch drinkach. Szedł wąską, boczną uliczką, gdy nagle wprost na niego skoczył niezidentyfikowany przeciwnik. A raczej – przeciwniczka. Była naprawdę dobra. Śmiertelnie opanowana, wymierzała ciosy z zabójczą celnością. Nic nie zdradzało, jaki będzie jej następny ruch. Z łatwością robiła uniki i zdawało się, jakby każde jego salto i półobrót dawało jej tylko więcej czasu, żeby się nim pobawić. Jedyną wadą jej stylu było wyraźne, odruchowe poleganie na broni. Robiła mikroprzerwy, jakby w ostatnim momencie przypominała sobie, żeby nie sięgnąć po leżącą obok metalową rurę. Ręka kilka razy zadrżała jej nad schowaną w kaburze na udzie bronią. Matt nie próbował nawet zgadywać dlaczego. Nawet bez tego była szalenie niebezpieczna.

Próbując zyskać jakąś przewagę, wskoczył po śmietnikach na dach niskiego budynku po prawej i odepchnął się od grubej barierki, celując w goniącą go kobietę nogami. Złapała go za kostkę tak szybko, że zanim zdążył zauważyć, co się dzieje, leżał na ziemi z boleśnie wykręconą do tyłu ręką. Szarpnął się desperacko, wyrywając się z uchwytu i z półobrotem zeskoczył na pobliskie podwórko, lądując stabilnie na mocno ugiętych nogach.

– Masz niewiarygodny zmysł równowagi – powiedziała, stojąc niecałe dziesięć stóp od niego. – Choć może nie powinno mnie to dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę inne twoje zmysły.

Matt z trudem nabrał powietrza w płuca. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że kobieta nie była nawet zdyszana. Tylko lekko przyspieszone bicie jej serca zdradzało, że ich konfrontacja nie zaczęła się od rozmowy.

– Nazywam się Natasza Romanoff – powiedziała spokojnym głosem, wciąż stojąc bez ruchu.

– Romanoff – mruknął Matt. – Czarna Wdowa.

– Daredevil – odparła z uśmiechem, lekko przechylając głowę w prawo. – Choć po cywilnemu nie wyglądasz tak... diabelsko.

– Zeszłaś na złą drogę czy wypełniasz rozkazy pułkownika Fury’ego?

– Fury uznał, że może ja będę miała więcej szczęścia – stwierdziła beznamiętnie. – Nie bardzo w to wierzyłam, bo uważam, że nie jesteś na to gotowy. Obawiam się jednak, że nie będziesz miał więcej czasu, żeby dojrzeć.

– Co? – Matt przeniósł ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, z niepokojem szukając w jej głosie czy tempie oddechu jakiegoś wyjaśnienia.

– Jesteś lokalnym świętoszkiem, który nie dostrzega szerokiej perspektywy. Ale zbliża się coś dużego i być może lokalny świętoszek to coś, co pomoże nam wygrać.

– Nigdy nie interesowała mnie szeroka perspektywa. Jestem stąd. Walczę o swoją dzielnicę.

– I to jest zupełnie nowy wymiar ślepoty – odparła Natasza, a Matt poczuł dziwną mieszankę złości i wstydu. – Przekażę Fury’emu, że miałam rację. Choć walczysz lepiej, niż myślałam – rzuciła na odchodne i spokojnie odeszła w stronę głównej ulicy.

 

3.

W kancelarii panował chaos. W śmieciach leżał papier po śniadaniowej kanapce z Subwaya Foggy’ego, wydzielając intensywny zapach jeszcze wczoraj głęboko zmrożonego kurczaka teriyaki, nasączonego przynajmniej trzema różnymi wzmacniaczami smaku, sosu barbecue, który – Matt specjalnie się na tym skupił – nie leżał nawet nigdy obok pomidorów i kilku rodzajów warzyw sprowadzanych przez pół kontynentu. Na biurku leżał plik świeżo skserowanych dokumentów, wydając intensywną woń toneru i wciąż lekko ciepłych kartek. Mattowi kręciło się lekko w głowie od mieszanki zapachów kawy, otwartej butelki whisky, ukrytej gdzieś w szufladzie Karen, lekkiego smrodu ulicy wpadającego zza okna, stęchłej woni pleśni na suficie lokalu obok. Z wysiłkiem wstrzymał oddech i powoli położył ręce na biurku. Doskonale panował nad swoimi zmysłami, ale wciąż miał momenty, kiedy jego dar go przerastał. Zazwyczaj chwila skupienia wystarczała, by odzyskać kontrolę. Tym razem sprawiła, że gdy wziął w końcu wdech, w nozdrza uderzył go intensywny zapach wody kolońskiej, kogoś, kogo normalnie wyczuwałby z pół mili, a teraz nagle znalazł się pod jego drzwiami.

Podniósł głowę akurat w momencie, gdy gość zapukał głośno do drzwi wejściowych kancelarii.

– Proszę! – krzyknął Foggy z wyraźną nadzieją i ekscytacją w głosie.

Drzwi otworzyły się i przybysz wszedł zdecydowanym krokiem, zatrzymał się na chwilę, obrócił, jakby chciał w kilka sekund zarejestrować całe otoczenie i zrobił krok w stronę Matta, który wyszedł mu na spotkanie. Mężczyzna nosił ubrania wykonane z najdroższych materiałów, wyprane w najdroższych płynach i spryskane najdroższą wodą kolońską, jaką Matt kiedykolwiek czuł, wliczając w to jego doświadczenia z Wilsonem Fiskiem. Był pewien, że gdyby mógł go zobaczyć, wydawałby mu się najpewniejszym i najważniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Tymczasem zmysł powonienia dostarczał mu dodatkowych informacji; wyczuwał lekką nutę potu kogoś, kto co noc ma koszmary, wyraźną woń smaru i metalu i przetrawiony alkohol z poprzedniego dnia.

Foggy nic nie mówił. Matt przypuszczał, że jest w szoku.

– Panowie Nelson i Murdock! – zawołał mężczyzna z teatralną ekscytacją. – Wreszcie udało mi się trafić. Mam straszny, straszny problem i koniecznie potrzebuję prawnika. Pilnie. Cała moja firma.

– Panie Stark – mruknął Matt i skinął z rezygnacją głową.

Wiedział, że Foggy prawie podskoczył z zaskoczenia, gdy nie zagrał swojej tradycyjnej roli naprawdę niewidomego.

– Yhm, panie Stark, oczywiście, proszę usiąść, nasza sekretarka gdzieś... znowu... wyszła – zawahał się Foggy – ale zaraz zrobię panu kawę i zobaczymy co Nelson i Murdock mogą zrobić z pańskim problemem!

– Foggy, poczekaj – powiedział Matt ze spokojem. – Myślę, że wiem z jakiego powodu przyszedł tu pan Stark i obawiam się, że nie chodzi o poradę prawną.

– Co? – zapytał Foggy. Po chwili wziął szybki oddech i westchnął z nagłym zrozumieniem: – Ach! Acha! Serio? – zwrócił się do Matta. – Najwspanialsi bohaterowie na Ziemi?

Matt wzruszył ramionami.

– To ja... – mruknął Foggy i skierował się szybkim krokiem w stronę drzwi swojego gabinetu. – Właśnie! Miło było pana poznać!

Tony Stark bez chwili zawahania usiadł naprzeciwko Matta i założył nogę na nogę. Matt musiał przyznać, że był ciekaw tej rozmowy. Każdy ze zmysłów mówił mu o nim coś innego. Stark brzmiał jak ktoś pewien siebie w każdym stopniu; pachniał jak ktoś lekko zagubiony i bardzo zmęczony.

– Nie wiedziałem, że pan też odpowiada przed pułkownikiem Furym – zaczął Matt, spokojnie siadając naprzeciwko Starka.

– Lubię myśleć, że nie – odparł.

– A jednak jest pan tutaj.

– Proszę... – przerwał mu ze zniecierpliwieniem – mów mi Tony.

– Nie jesteśmy... kumplami – mruknął Matt bez przekonania.

– Nie, może nie – odparł Stark, w nerwowym odruchu przekładając papiery na jego biurku. Matta uderzyła w nozdrza nowa fala zapachu farby drukarskiej i świeżego papieru. – Ale jesteśmy po tej samej stronie.

– Jaka to jest strona? Jesteśmy razem przeciwko kosmitom?

Tony Stark nachylił się w jego stronę i Matt poczuł, że pod warstwą zmęczenia kryje się zapach szczerego przerażenia. Zwykłego, nagiego strachu.

– Też kiedyś myślałem, że jestem za dobry, żeby bawić się w paczki superbohaterów. Że jestem na to zbyt dużym indywidualistą. Choć wydaje mi się, że ty możesz być trochę gorszy w tym wszystkim, bo ja po prostu nie lubię jak mi się rozkazuje a ty... – Stark zawahał się. Matt wyczuł, że jego twarz znajdowała się zaledwie kilka cali od niego – ty myślisz, że jesteś od nas lepszy.

Matt zamarł i na chwilę przestał myśleć słuchem czy węchem, przestał czuć kakofonię zapachów i zaczął zastanawiać się nad słowami Iron Mana. Bo może trafił w sedno. Może był taki dumny z tego, że udało mu się zakończyć sprawę Fiska, nie uciekając się do ostatecznego rozwiązania, że wcale nie chodziło o młoty, tarcze i zbroje, a o coś zupełnie innego.

– Nie przejmuj się, nie oceniam cię. Każdy ma jakieś porypane wady i zdrowa doza pychy w moim słowniku oznacza więcej zabawy. – Stark odchylił się z powrotem w fotelu. – Ale nie mamy teraz na to czasu. Jest jeszcze parę innych osób, których próbują zrekrutować, wiesz, mnie nawet oficjalnie nie wysyłali, bo uznali, że mogę tylko spartaczyć sprawę. Ale inni są jeszcze dalej niż ty, dopiero szukają swojej drogi. Niedługo nie będzie już podziału na twoją dzielnicę i inne dzielnice, na to miasto i inne miasta, na ten stan... no wiesz, o co mi chodzi, ten kawałek właściwie zerżnąłem z przemowy Steve’a.

Stark wstał, prostując się. Zapach wody kolońskiej stał się jeszcze mocniejszy.

– Jakbyś się zdecydował, jest taka duża wieża z napisem...

– Wiem – mruknął Matt. Wieża pachniała innym rodzajem elektryczności niż reszta miasta.

Tony Stark wyszedł bez słowa, zostawiając za sobą woń niepokoju i nerwowego oczekiwania.

 

4.

Następne spotkanie Matta z Avengersami nie było zaplanowane. Siedział w małym barze, w którym podawali świetne tajskie żarcie i rozkoszował się ostrym kaeng som, nie skupiając się specjalnie na otoczeniu. Na początku, gdy zaczął trenować ze Stickiem myślał, że nigdy już nie będzie czerpał przyjemności z jedzenia. Kiedyś zamiast uchwycić kompozycję całości, jego zmysły rozkładały każde danie na czynniki pierwsze, dostarczając mu informacji, których nikt nie chciałby znać. Nawet teraz czuł na kawałkach ryby ręce kucharza, który używał na co dzień lawendowego mydła i mieszkał w lekko cuchnącym stęchlizną mieszkaniu. Warzywa obierał i kroił ktoś inny – kobieta, młoda, może dwadzieścia parę lat. Prawdopodobnie świeżo upieczona mama, sądząc po wyraźnie wyczuwalnym pudrze dla niemowląt. Każdy element potrawy posiadał własną historię. Każde naczynie, w którym się znalazła, było myte w określony sposób, przechowywane w konkretnym miejscu i używane do ustalonych potraw – i Matt wszystko to czuł. Z czasem jednak świat przestał składać się wyłącznie z drażniących, chaotycznych fragmentów; gdy przeobraził w przerażającą, płonącą całość, również smak pozwolił mu odbierać się nie jako zniekształcony obraz zamierzeń kucharza, ale dopracowane w najmniejszym szczególe dzieło.

Właśnie wtedy usłyszał przytłaczający dźwięk, jakby ogromne ciało rozciągało się i pękało. Uniósł głowę, obracając się w stronę tego odgłosu sekundę przed rozdzierającym rykiem, który zwrócił uwagę reszty nowojorczyków. Matta natychmiast uderzył w nozdrza zapach strachu otaczających go ludzi. Niechętnie odsunął talerz i powoli wyszedł z baru. Przecznicę dalej szalał Hulk, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Czuł już kiedyś tę woń – mieszankę niepohamowanej wściekłości, odór promieniowania i ledwie dostrzegalnej nuty wstydu. Ryku też nie można było z niczym pomylić. Tłum zaczynał uciekać, krzycząc w przerażeniu. Samochody zatrzymywały się z piskiem opon i smrodem palonej gumy. Matt skierował się szybkim krokiem w stronę Hulka, w myślach analizując, co może zrobić. Nie miał kostiumu. Nie miał maski. Nie był w stanie nic zrobić bez zdradzania swojej tożsamości wobec całego Nowego Jorku. Wciąż kurczowo ściskał w ręce laskę, przepychając się przez biegnący w drugą stronę tłum, gdy usłyszał przerażający zgrzyt zgniatanej karoserii samochodu. Momentalnie rozeznał się w sytuacji. Kilka stóp od Hulka, za hydrantem kulił się mały chłopiec. Ciężko oddychał, starając się nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi monstrum. Niestety, hydrant i dziecko znajdowali się dokładnie w miejscu, w które Hulk celował ściskanym w ręku autem. Matt w ułamku sekundy przerwał rozważania i rzucił się w stronę chłopca, chwytając go z całej siły i odskakując na bok. Jego zmysły zalewały tysiące bodźców: ciepło ciała dziecka, przyciśniętego do jego piersi, pulsujący ból z tyłu głowy, którą uderzył w krawężnik, rozlewające się po jego ciele siniaki i cierpki, metaliczny smak w ustach. Z trudem oddychał i nie wiedział czy to kwestia wstrząsu czy może gorzkiej świadomości, że we własnej krwi czuje strach i wahanie, że przesuwając językiem po zębach, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystkie są, natrafia wciąż na minimalne otarcia w szkliwie, powstałe ze zgrzytania zębami, bo cała sprawa z Hulkiem była mu nie na rękę, bo nie miał kostiumu...

A gdyby przyszedł kilka sekund później? Wahał się kilka sekund dłużej?

– Łał, proszę pana, dziękuję! – pisnął chłopczyk, powoli schodząc z Matta. – Wszystko u pana okej? Bo chyba rozbił pan sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

– Nie martw się, mały, kupimy panu nowe – zabrzmiał głos Nataszy. – Chodź, zabierzemy cię do mamy. Żyjesz? – zwróciła się do Matta.

– Jakoś – mruknął zachrypniętym głosem.

Hulk walczył teraz z Iron Manem, choć tym razem Tony Stark ukryty był pod tak ogromną kupą metalu, że ledwie dało się w środku wyczuć człowieka. Tylko żelazo i energia elektryczna tak silna, że mógł ją niemal posmakować. Natasza powoli odprowadziła chłopca w stronę tłumu, który próbowała chronić policja. Obok Matta stała jeszcze jedna osoba, która musiała się tu zjawić, gdy był zbyt zajęty rozbijaniem sobie tyłu głowy, żeby analizować otoczenia. Mężczyzna pachniał wiatrem i, z jakiegoś powodu, szybami wentylacyjnymi.

– Natasza mówi, że nie jesteś gotowy – powiedział.

– Wspominała – odparł Matt, podnosząc się powoli z chodnika.

– To, co właśnie zrobiłeś, pokazuje, że Natasza się myli. A nie zdarza się to często.

Matt nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. Choć czuł, że w pewnym sensie coś się właśnie w nim zmieniło, wiedział, co oznaczałaby pomoc Avengersom. Bitwy. Krwawe.

Planowanie śmierci kogoś, kto na to zasłużył, jeśli nie dało się znaleźć innego rozwiązania, to jedno. Pójście na wojnę to coś zupełnie innego. Na wojnie nie zabija się generałów, zabija się świeżych rekrutów.

– Stark twierdzi, że wie, czemu nie chcesz się przyłączyć. Szczerze, uważam że jeśli akurat Stark jest osobą, która cię rozgryzła, to musi być to nieźle pojebany powód.

Matt wzruszył ramionami.

– To nie ma chyba tak dużego znaczenia, prawda? Jestem niewidomym gościem, który po prostu umie się bić. Macie Iron Mana w gigantycznej zbroi, Thora z magicznym młotem, Kapitana Amerykę, Hulka... – zawahał się, nasłuchując odgłosów walki i dodał po krótkim namyśle – jak go opanujecie...

– Jesteśmy też my, prawda? – odparł jego rozmówca.

Matt nie miał problemów z domyśleniem się kim był mężczyzna. Hawkeye. Doskonały łucznik, ale nieposiadający żadnych ponadnaturalnych zdolności. W ostatniej awanturze przez chwilę zdawał się współpracować z Lokim i nikt do końca nie wiedział dlaczego nie poszedł za to siedzieć.

– Ani ja, ani Natasza nie jesteśmy podrasowani żadnym magicznym superserum. Nie mamy latającej zbroi z repulsorami ani legendarnego młota. I uwierz mi, nie trzymają nas w tej ekipie dla ozdoby – stwierdził Barton. – No, może Nataszę. Nie mów jej, że to powiedziałem. Głupi żart – w jego głosie można było wyczuć lekką panikę. – Serio, nie mów jej.

Matt uśmiechnął się słabo, ścierając wierzchem dłoni krew z ust.

– Ta bitwa, do której mnie potrzebujecie... – zaczął – z kim ona będzie?

Mężczyzna prychnął z wyraźną niechęcią, jakby to pytanie wywołało jakieś nieprzyjemne wspomnienia.

– Z naszymi błędami. Z tego co widzę, już się zaczęła.

Ryk Hulka odbijał się echem po całym mieście.

 

5.

W mieście rozpętał się prawdziwy koszmar. Nie tylko w Hell’s Kitchen. Cały Manhattan rozbrzmiewał wrzaskiem spanikowanego tłumu, wszystkie nadajniki telewizyjne i radiowe, wszystkie megafony i służby porządkowe, raz po raz nawoływały do spokojnej i szybkiej ewakuacji.

– Nie mogę tego _nie wziąć_! W tym zeszycie jest wszystko... – zawołała Karen z paniką przerzucając papiery.

Foggy, z jednej strony pełen rezygnacji, z drugiej strachu pomagał jej szukać, a Matt stał przy drzwiach, z każdym mięśniem napiętym do granic możliwości.

– _Mam!_ Mam! – wykrzyknęła Karen. – Chodźcie, szybko, Matt, weź mnie za rękę... – Ciepła, lekko spocona dłoń kobiety dotknęła jego ramienia.

– Foggy – mruknął Matt, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

– Żartujesz, teraz? Teraz zamierzasz jej powiedzieć? Są tam tysiące myślących robotów, które chcą zmieść ludzi z powierzchni ziemi, Hulk, nordycki bóg, a ty... – Głos Foggy’ego lekko się załamał.

– Matt? – Karen mocniej ścisnęła jego ramię.

Matt powoli obrócił się do niej przodem i wziął w ręce jej dłonie. Z ulicy dobiegał nadal koszmarny wrzask przerażenia, przerywany teraz świstami pocisków, hukiem uderzeń i rykiem Hulka. Karen oddychała szybciej, a jej skóra była gorąca i spocona.

– Karen, ja...

Nagle coś uderzyło w budynek, w którym znajdowała się ich kancelaria. Szyby wyleciały z okien, rozpryskując się po podłogach gabinetów, a sufit pękł z głośnym trzaskiem. Rosnący huk sugerował, że zaraz wszystko zawali im się na głowy. Karen wrzasnęła głośno, zatykając uszy i mocno zaciskając powieki. Pod pachą trzymała nieszczęsny zeszyt.

– Murdock, idziemy! – ryknął Foggy, chwytając Karen za przedramię i ciągnąc ją w stronę wyjścia.

Matt wypadł za przyjaciółmi bez słowa i już po chwili biegli ulicami Hell’s Kitchen wśród wrzeszczącego tłumu. Z góry leciały fragmenty elewacji i odłamki szyb, roztrzaskując się na chodnikach.

– Ewakuują wszystkich tunelami – krzyknął Foggy w jego stronę, wciąż ciągnąc za rękę Karen, potykającą się raz po raz na swoich szpilkach.

– Foggy, ja... – zaczął Matt ściskając niepotrzebną mu laskę.

– Zamknij się! – wrzasnął Foggy. – Idziesz z nami do tuneli, potem rób co chcesz, ale teraz nie zostawisz mnie tu samego, choćby to miała być ostatnia, pieprzona...

W tym momencie wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz. Karen wydała z siebie pełen przerażenia krzyk i pociągnęła Foggy’ego z całej siły w prawo. Matt usłyszał głośny szczęk metalu i trzask betonu gdzieś nad nimi i odskoczył. Wielki metalowy pręt, który musiał należeć do szkieletu budynku, bo wciąż obklejony był ciężkimi grudami betonu, runął prosto na Foggy’ego.

– Foggy! – zawołała Karen, próbując po omacku odszukać go pod gruzami. Matt przypuszczał, że nic nie widziała ze względu wznoszące się na tumany pyłu. – Foggy... – powtórzyła z zimnym strachem.

Matt przyklęknął obok przyjaciela. Nie mógł nawet wsłuchać się w jego oddech czy tętno , bo jedyne, co czuł, to własne serce bijące z zawrotną prędkością, własną krew pulsującą w szalonym tempie w żyłach.

Nagle usłyszeli głośny, ochrypły kaszel i Karen niemal podskoczyła.

– Matt... coś mnie chyba... przebiło – wyszeptał Foggy. – Nie mogę... wstać.

W całym tym zgiełku, zawrotnej ilości zapachów i huku, Matt wyraźnie wyczuwał słony zapach łez Karen. Powoli sięgnął rękami w stronę Foggy’ego. Leżała na nim góra betonu i żelaza, jego oddech był nierówny i utrudniony przez przygniatający go ciężar. Serce biło powoli. Matt zaparł się z całej siły i spróbował unieść leżący na wierzchu betonowy odłamek, ale był tak ciężki, że żaden człowiek nie miał szans samodzielnie go ruszyć.

– Spróbujemy razem! – krzyknęła Karen. – Matt, na trzy, cztery!

Nie było szans. Nie mieli szans tego unieść, a Foggy wykrwawiał się, sądząc po zapachu dość szybko, choć nie wyglądało na to, żeby pręt przebił jakiś ważny organ. Nagle Matt usłyszał, że coś zbliża się prosto do nich, jakby ich szukało. Brzmiało jak wirujące śmigło, ale pozbawione silnika. I nagle oprócz odgłosu pojawił się też zapach burzy i potu, i donośny głos oświadczył:

– Znalazłem go. Wygląda na to, że jeden z jego towarzyszy jest ranny.

– Zaraz tam będziemy – odparł kobiecy głos w słuchawce.

Thor powoli podszedł do miejsca, gdzie leżał Foggy i bez większego wysiłku uniósł leżący na nim gruz. Matt nerwowo przełknął ślinę, a Karen milczała, pogrążona w absolutnym szoku. Tuż obok wylądował helikopter. Thor położył ogromną, silną dłoń na ramieniu Matta.

– Szukaliśmy cię, przyjacielu.

– Nie mogę go zostawić – szepnął Matt. – Nie mogę teraz zostawić Foggy’ego...

– Murdock... nie bądź... głupi... – wycharczał Foggy z noszy, na które właśnie go przeniesiono.

– Nie zostawię cię samego, choćby to była ostatnia...

Foggy stracił przytomność. Helikopter po chwili odlatywał, a Matt nie miał już żadnego wyboru. Thor wciąż trzymał jego ramię w silnym uścisku. Bez znaczenia były też jego wcześniejsze obiekcje, czy ta bitwa jest jego bitwą. Foggy był ciężko ranny, w drodze do szpitala. Zapłakana Karen nie zdążyła nawet zapytać, dlaczego Matt nie leci z nimi.

Zostanie Mścicielem nie brzmiało ostatecznie tak źle.

 

6.

Steve Rogers rzucił z całej siły tarczą, odcinając nią głowy kilku najbliżej stojącym robotom. To był zaledwie początek wojny. Ultron dopiero się pokazał, dając im przedsmak swojej siły, a oni już mieli problem z opanowaniem pogrążonego w chaosie miasta. Za jego plecami walczyła Czarna Wdowa, bezlitośnie i metodycznie likwidując wrogów.

– Łooooł, kici, kici, kupo żelastwa, wiesz, jestem zwolennikiem zbroi, ale niech one mają duszę, niech mają serce... – krzyczał Tony Stark, lądując na ciężarówce obok nich i rozbryzgując pobliskiego robota na najmniejsze śrubki strumieniem energii z repulsorów.

– Hulk MIAŻDŻY! – ryknął Banner w swojej zielonej wersji i zaczął rozgniatać roboty trzymaną w rękach furgonetką.

Steve przeciął na pół następnego przeciwnika i wziął głęboki oddech, widząc, że starania reszty drużyny przerzedziły trochę zastępy robotów.

– Steve, ZA TOBĄ! – krzyknęła Natasza i mężczyzna obrócił się tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak robot eksploduje, rozsadzony przez wbitą w odpowiednik szyi wybuchową strzałę.

– Nie masz za co dziękować, kapitanie! – skwitował Clint.

– A gdzie jest nasz kolega, diabeł? – zawołał Tony, strzelając do nadlatujących przeciwników.

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie – mruknął Matt.

Steve odwrócił się i spojrzał na Daredevila, stojącego obok Thora. Miał całkowicie zakryte oczy, Steve oczywiście miał świadomość, dlaczego, ale wciąż nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, w jaki sposób Matt Murdock postrzega świat. Czy wiedział, że słońce powoli zachodzi, że ostatnie jego promienie odbijają się od zbroi robotów Ultron, że włosy Nataszy lśnią czerwienią, gdy strzela w biegu z miotacza produkcji Stark Industries? Czy zdaje sobie sprawę, że ulice są opustoszałe, a cywile opuszczają miasto tunelami, bo jedyne co zostało na Manhattanie to oni, armia Ultrona i papiery unoszące się na wietrze? Czy docenia swój nowy kostium, który Tony Stark zrobił specjalnie dla niego, gdy zaczęli rozmawiać o rekrutacji Diabła z Hell’s Kitchen, bo jak stwierdził: „Nie zgadzam się na Avengersa w tym fioletowym paskudztwie”? Hawkeye z jakiegoś powodu sprawiał wrażenie osobiście urażonego tym komentarzem. Steve wiedział, że gdyby tylko miał chwilę czasu, zadałby Daredevilowi pełen zestaw pytań.

– Witaj w drużynie – powiedział zamiast tego.

– Hej, Thor przekazał ci mój kostium! I jak ci się podoba? – zawołał Iron Man. Nie miał absolutnie żadnego wyczucia chwili.

Daredevil wzruszył ramionami, skinął Steve’owi głową i rzucił się w wir walki.

 

_koniec._


End file.
